There is a known noise reduction method using a plurality of images (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).
This noise reduction method is a method in which the motion of a subject is estimated between images acquired at different times, a signal correlation (field correlation) is calculated on the basis of motion-corrected images, and a color difference signal is smoothed in the time-series direction if the value of the correlation is high.